


accidents happen

by GayKravitz



Series: fictober18 [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Baby Paz, Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I promise it gets better, fictober18, im so sorry pacifica bb i love you, implied pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKravitz/pseuds/GayKravitz
Summary: “Pacifica Elise Northwest, what have you done?!”





	accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

> BBY PAZ DOESNT DESERVE THIS IM SORRY
> 
> @ paz’s parents: with this blade i shall strike you down

“Pacifica Elise Northwest, what have you done?!”

Pacifica flinched, moving her face away from her father, pressing a palm over the dripping slash on her face. She didn’t mean to- she was just playing and accidentally knocked down a vase. She hadn’t meant to get hurt.

Pacifica’s mother clucked her tongue, putting her hands on her hips. “Pacifica Northwest, you can’t go running around like some commoner. Look at what you’ve done, you’ve ruined your face!”

Preston glared down at her from next to his wife, his arms crossed and brow furrowed angrily. “That’s going to scar, young lady.”

(Pacifica liked it when his arms were crossed, she could try to block blows easier when she saw them coming.$

“I- I- I did- didn’t me-mean-“ Pacifica felt like she couldn’t breathe, her words coming out in stutters in between her quick and shallow breaths. She could feel her tears stinging her cut and whimpered.

“Oh please, I thought we’d gotten past this.” Priscilla scoffed. “You can’t use your crocodile tears on us anymore.”

“Do you even know how much scar removal is going to cost us? How much time it’ll take up out of our schedule?” Preston said. “You might as well say goodbye to that cat of yours if you keep this up.”

Pacifica gasped and shook her head wildly, sniffling. “No- no! I’m sorry! I’ll- I’ll be- be good! Ple-please, Daddy, do-don’t throw- throw away Gin-Ginger!” She cried, her sobs coming in full now.

Priscilla rolled her eyes, and Preston unfolded his arms. “Then you better not let us catch you acting like a hooligan again! One more mistake and it’s goodbye!”

Pacifica nodded adamantly, and watched in slow motion as a drop of blood fell right onto her parents’ favorite carpet. She looked at the red stain with wide eyes and when she looked up, she didn’t have time to block.

—

Pacifica curled into a tight ball on her bed. The lights had been dimmed, her TV that had been tuned only to golf, tennis, and the boring old movies channel on low in the background. It always comforted her to have some level of noise, before she got Ginger. Ginger became her main comfort, he would sit on her chest and purr loud and she would giggle because it felt funny.

But Ginger was gone now.

Pacifica tried to curl up more, her chest aching terribly. She had no more tears to cry, she only felt sad. Sad and tired.

Pacifica had let her eyes droop for a second before she heard a knock on the door. She had flinched at the sound, but then realized it wasn’t her parents. They wouldn’t have knocked, they would have just come in anyways. It was probably a servant.

Pacifica sat up and looked warily at the door. Would they go away? She didn’t want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to sleep forever like the princess in the book she read at school. Her parents never gave her picture books.

They knocked again. “Miss Northwest?”

Pacifica perked up a little. That was Genevieve, her favorite maid! Genevieve was always kind to her and snuck her desert when her parents complained about her weight and made her eat brussel sprouts.

“Come- Come in.” Pacifica said, and crawled to the edge of her bed.

Genevieve opened the door, pushing a cart in. Pacifica frowned. What was that for?

“Good evening, Miss Northwest.” Genevieve smiled at her as she shut the door.

“Good evening.” Pacifica replied, unsure of what was going on.

“I heard you were injured.” Genevieve said, a hand outstretched slightly. Pacifica eyed her, but nodded slowly. She gently took her chin in hand and tilted her to see the cut, frowning a little. “Oh dear, that's a rather deep scratch.”

Pacifica squirmed and looked down at the floor, her cheeks warm. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Sorry for what, darling?” Genevieve smiled reassuringly. “You did nothing wrong, just got a little boo boo.”

Pacifica smiled a little, then winced and hissed when the maid pressed an alcohol soaked cloth from the first aid kit on top of the cart onto it. She bit back the urge to cry out, grimacing tightly through the painful stinging.

“I know dear, I know, but it’s necessary.” Genevieve winced sympathetically. “We don’t want an infection.” The stinging was replaced with a pain reducing ointment before a bandage was plastered over it.

Genevieve busied herself with packing up the first aid kit. “There we are, good as new!” She said, smiling. Pacifica frowned and kicked her socked feet against the bed frame. Genevieve paused, then knelt down to see Pacifica’s face. “What’s wrong, dear?”

Pacifica sniffled. “‘s not good as new. Mommy and Daddy said that it’s gonna scar.”

Genevieve pursed her lips. “Well, yes, but scarring is a part of the healing process. See, when we get hurt, if we leave it open then it might get infected and never heal. But- if we find something to cover it up, it’ll heal up nicely as long as we leave it alone. Yes, it’ll scar, but scars aren’t bad. They just show you how many adventures you’ve had. Okay, sweetheart?”

Pacifica mulled this over. It made sense, really. She accepted this with a nod and a smile. Genevieve smiled back before wrapping Pacifica in a hug.

The young girl hesitated before hugging back, burying her face in Genevieve’s chest. It felt good to be held like this, and Pacifica smiled wider even as tears began to soak into her shirt.

Genevieve pulled back and wiped Pacifica’s tears away with her thumb. “You musn’t let them get to you, Pacifica. You are a wonderful little girl. All the servants adore you. Just keep being you, and everything with turn out okay.”

Pacifica nodded. “Okay. Thank you, Miss Genny.”

“Anytime, sweetheart. I’ll be here, always.” Genevieve stood, brushing her skirts down and sighing contentedly. “Will that be all, Miss?”

She nodded and with a bow, Genevieve took her leave.

Once alone again, Pacifica’s grin faded. What now? She didn’t feel like sleeping anymore.

She hopped off the bed and saw something left on her floor. She walked up to it and picked it up, examining it in awe. She smiled again and hugged it, twirling around happily with her new stuffed animal: an orange tabby cat.

 


End file.
